


On Our Own

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Previous Generation [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: When everyone else is out on a trip to Hogsmeade, James pretends to be ill so that he can have some time to himself. Sirius is puzzled, so stays behind to find out what's going on, getting much more than he expected.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Harry Potter Previous Generation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	On Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another oneshot about the Marauders, but this time it will include Smut.
> 
> I actually wrote this ages ago, before the other parts of this series, and I had forgotten about it, so here it is. It has been changed slightly from the original draft.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

All of the students were looking forward to their trip to Hogsmeade. Being 7th years, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were much more independent than ever before. They always looked forward to the sense of freedom that these trips provided, and usually, they just hung out together.

As they were getting ready in the boys' dormitory, Remus and Sirius noticed that James was still lying on his bed. He wasn't even properly dressed, just wearing his robes over his underwear. He was quite tall, so his feet were overhanging from the edge of the bed.

"James, are you okay?" Remus wondered.

"I'm not feeling too well Remus" James mumbled "I think I'll pass on going out today"

"But we always go together" Sirius complained.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I'm not going" James sighed.

This made Sirius really disappointed, as he really like James. He wanted to be so much more than Just friends, but at the same time, he wasn't getting ahead of himself. He knew that it would never come to anything, although he retained hope that one day, James would say he felt the same way.

As they went downstairs to the common room, Remus and Sirius met Lily. Sirius had previously told them how he felt about James, and they had been really supportive. They sat down on the sofa in front of the brightly burning fire, when they noticed Sirius was sad.

"What's wrong?" Lily posed.

"He's sad because James isn't coming" Remus explained.

"Oh no, why not?" Lily persisted "Is everything okay?"

"He isn't feeling well" Sirius replied.

When Sirius stopped talking, he just looked down at his feet, wallowing in self pity. Sure he loved Remus and Lily, but it wasn't to the same extent that he loved James. He would always make time for James, even when he had lots of things to do.

"I've got an idea" Remus interjected "Why don't you stay here?"

"Because James would get suspicious" Sirius argued.

"In the same way that we are suspicious about him being unwell?" Remus countered.

"Yes" Sirius sighed.

"He wouldn't suspect anything if you used his invisibility cloak" Lily said.

That was when Sirius began to make a plan. He hadn't considered using the invisibility cloak, because it was James' and he wouldn't use it without permission. Then again, James was being a little weird, so Sirius had no problem with the idea.

"And you're sure you wouldn't mind if I didn't go?" Sirius questioned.

"This is important to you, so it's fine" Remus assured.

"Remus and I can find ways to entertain each other in your absence" Lily added.

"Okay then!" Sirius beamed.

As Remus and Lily stood up, they both gave Sirius a hug, before setting off out of the door to meet everyone else. Sirius grabbed James' invisibility cloak and returned to the dormitory, hoping that he would find out what was really going on. When he carefully entered, he was in for a big shock.

He saw that James was still lying down on the bed, but something had changed. James' briefs were thrown on the floor, and he was lying on top of his robes. He was naked, and was happily stroking his thick, circumcised shaft.

"Oh yes" James panted "I needed this"

The view was having a strong effect on Sirius, who was now also erect. He had been dreaming about seeing James like this, and now he had the opportunity. He saw James' hand start to move quicker, but James also started talking.

"If only Sirius was here" James moaned "I bet his lips would feel so good around me"

That was all the encouragement Sirius needed, as he whipped the invisibility cloak off and quickly tossed all of his clothes away. James' eyes were firmly closed so he was unaware that Sirius was stood right next to him, just as naked as he was himself.

"You can have it Jamie" Sirius teased.

Quick as a flash, James opened his eyes, and covered his manhood with his robes. He looked up at Sirius and went red as a tomato, which caused Sirius to use his wand to move James' robes out of the way, to get a proper view.

"So this is why you wanted to stay here" Sirius chuckled.

"You probably hate me, and I---" James began.

He couldn't finish, as Sirius smashed their lips together, sending waves of energy through both of their bodies. James was not expecting any of this, but then again, neither was Sirius. With everyone out, they could do pretty much whatever they wanted.

"I've wanted you for the longest time" Sirius explained "I've always wanted to see your big prick"

"How did you know it was big before today?" James posed.

"I quite often notice the bulge being contained by your briefs" Sirius replied.

Sirius began by lying down next to James, caressing the Potter's perfect, Adonis-like body. He moved his hand slowly down James' muscles, stopping once his hand had reached James' dick. The pink head was shining as the pre-cum had already covered it.

"Well, I guess I do excite you" Sirius commented.

"Please, suck me" James requested.

"With pleasure, master" Sirius agreed.

As he moved his head down James' body, he licked the smooth skin. Both he and James waxed all the time, as both of them hated body hair as it made things more difficult. When his mouth reached James' penis, Sirius began kissing up the shaft, showing all the love.

"Oh Sirius!" James grunted.

The moment that Sirius put James' cock in his mouth made the atmosphere much more intense. James sat back and relaxed as Sirius began sucking on his member. It was something that James had fantasised about, and it was even better in real life.

"My god, that's good" James continued "Stroke yourself"

Obliging in James' every need, Sirius wrapped his hand around his own cock, and began rubbing up and down. He was so excited because of the situation, and really wanted James to go all the way with him. He could see James' balls bounce as he continued.

"I don't want to wait" James said "I want to be inside you"

Sirius removed his mouth and let James spring free, as his body felt lust like never before. He looked up at James, and smiled lovingly and watched as James used his wand to conjure up a lubrication charm. It spread lubricant all over James' dick, and after a few seconds, Sirius felt his hole become saturated.

"Are you ready baby?" James pressed.

"I am sweetie" Sirius declared.

James lay still as Sirius climbed over him, and put his legs at James' sides. James directed his cock into Sirius' virgin opening, feeling the initial resistance of the tight, unopened hole. Sirius went slow, as he didn't want to start until James was able to be all the way inside him. It took a minute, but James' member was soon buried deep.

"Oh my, you're so big" Sirius whispered.

"This hole belongs to me" James reacted.

Smiling happily, Sirius began bouncing up and down slowly. He loved the sensation of the erect knob moving around inside of him, and it ensured he remained fully erect. His penis curved up proudly, as it too started to leak pre-cum.

"Go faster, this is great" James ordered.

"You've got it!" Sirius giggled.

The speed increased and James began to sweat, making his whole body shine slightly in the light. Sirius would lean down every so often in order to kiss James, loving the feel of James' lips against his own. It was as if their bodies had been made to fit each other.

"I'm going to cum soon" James warned.

"Yes! Let me feel it inside of me!" Sirius enthused.

Sirius was going faster than James ever thought would be possible, and without being able to prevent it, James shot a thick jet of his sperm deep into Sirius, who was all the way down on James and enjoying every single spurt that emptied into him. Sirius felt his body suck up every drop, as if it wouldn't let any of it go to waste.

"Oh yes!" James chuckled "I think I need to see you release too"

"Well I---" Sirius started.

James wrapped his right hand around Sirius' dick, and began stroking furiously. He wanted to milk Sirius for all he had, knowing that Sirius wasn't going to be holding back. He stopped momentarily and moved Sirius closer to his face, so that his knob was right in front of him, before stroking again.

"Oh god James, I can't hold on!" Sirius screeched.

"Yes baby, shoot it for me" James replied.

With a few more strokes, Sirius could no longer hold back, and he shot his cum into James' open mouth. It filled James' gob, and took two swallows in order to consume it all. Sirius then went back to lay by James' side, feeling so accomplished.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" James posed.

"Well, I just let you have sex with me, so yes!" Sirius beamed.

They snuggled up with each other, their arms and legs intertwining. They shared kisses continually, as they loved one another so dearly. Sirius loved the way that James hugged him, and now they had consummated the union, there was no stopping them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
